


Ice Bucket Challenge

by catholicorprotestant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guys they get Tooru so good, It's hilarious guys, Self indulgence, friends - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Hajime, Takahiro, and Issei learn about the ice bucket challenge. They decide Tooru should do it too.





	Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was on a whim. I just wanted to write these friends having fun. There needs so more laughter in the world right now. 
> 
> (Also please note that there is one point in here that I put in because Hajime literally throws a volleyball at Tooru with a group of girls standing there. )

Hajime, Issei, and Takahiro were lounging around Hajime’s room, watching YouTube videos leaving the video games they’d been playing ignored, controllers haphazardly lying around on the floor. The videos ranged from creepy to funny. A video popped up under the recommended list with the title of the Ice Bucket Challenge. It sounded vaguely familiar, but their curiosity took them into the depths of watching people talk about ALS and donations. It seemed like a worthy cause, and the three of them decided to donate a bit to the cause.

“What I wouldn’t give to see this happen to Tooru,” Takahiro laughed. “Could you imagine?” 

“It’d serve him right for ditching us to hang out with his girlfriend. I mean they’ve been together what? A week? Two? And it’s like we don’t exist anymore.” Issei shook his head, tossing a chip into his mouth. 

“Hey.” 

Hajime nodded toward his window where Tooru was sitting next to his girlfriend on the curb. The couple had ice cream cones in hand giggling and talking while they ate. They appeared to be practically glued together with how close they were sitting next to each other. It would be an easy task to pull off. Hajime had never been more happy to live across the street from his best friend. 

“We should do it.” 

“What?” Issei narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Make him do the challenge,” Hajime said, a devilish grin on his face. 

“He would never do it,” Takahiro sighed. “It’d be funny though.” 

“And you two call yourselves pranksters.” Hajime shook his head. “He lives across the street. We can get a bucket of water, throw some ice in, then pour it on his head.”

“I’m listening.” Takahiro leaned closer. “But how do we do it?” 

“Look at him. He’s so engrossed in that girl that he won’t even notice us. I’ll carry the bucket behind me. Makki, you distract them. I’ll pour it on him. Mattsun films it all. Then we make him pay up.”

“Are you sure, Hajime? I feel like it won’t work. Besides, it would get all over his girlfriend too…” Issei leaned back. 

“I really don’t care. She can do it too.” Hajime shrugged. 

“You’re so jealous,” Issei laughed. 

“Am not.” 

“You so are.” Takahiro shook his head. “How about this, I’ll distract them, and make them stand up, thinking that we’re going to do something. Then you attack. That poor girl doesn’t deserve that. She’s already dating Tooru. What more torture do you want?” 

“No, that’s a bad idea. Hajime couldn’t reach to pour it on his head if Tooru is standing up.” Issei was met with a punch from Hajime. 

“You have a point.” Takahiro dodged Hajime’s fist. “I’ll have to figure out a way to get the girl to move…” 

“So we have a plan then?” Hajime asked, eyes darting back and forth between his friends who nodded.

They made their way downstairs to find their supplies. There was a bucket under the sink that Hajime’s mom used as a makeshift trashcan. He took the bag of trash out, tying it up to keep from making a mess. Issei took it out, while Takahiro ran down the street to the convenience store to grab a bag of ice. Hajime cleaned the bucket with soak and warm water. 

Finally the plan was set into action. Takahiro dumped the ice into the bucket as Hajime filled it with water. Then the next steps were taken. The trio gathered around the sink where the bucket was sitting to start the video on Issei’s phone. 

“Hello world! We’re Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi. Each of us have already donated three hundred yen. I know, I know. But we’re poor high school students. Our friend Oikawa was nominated for the ice bucket challenge. He wants it to be a surprise because ALS is a surprise. Let’s go.” 

Hajime walked a few houses down the street, lugging the heavy bucket along with him, trying his hardest not to get his jeans soaked. Tooru hadn’t even looked up from where he was sitting with his girlfriend. It was as if the world could be ending, and he’d never know. Perfect. He crossed the street to have the element of surprise. Issei had walked a few houses down the street on the opposite side so the couple wouldn’t notice he was filming on his phone, while Takahiro just waltzed across the street toward them. 

“Oy, Tooru!” He stopped a short distance away.

“Oh, hi. Were you at Iwa-chan’s house?” 

“Oh yeah, just in the neighborhood. I haven’t seen you much outside school, and practice lately. Just wanted to say hi. And who is this lovely lady? I don’t think you’ve even introduced us. Is that a way to treat your friends?” Takahiro glanced down at where the couple were holding hands, sitting even closer than before if that was possible. He rolled his eyes. Who was this girl? 

“Yeah, I’ve been spending all the time with my _girlfriend_. I can’t believe I haven’t introduced you to my _girlfriend_. This is my _girlfriend_ Ito Fumiko. Fumiko, this is my friend Hanamaki Takahiro. I call him Makki.” 

Takahiro raised his eyebrows at the way Tooru kept saying the word girlfriend. It was like even he couldn’t believe it. Nonetheless, he bowed slightly muttering a nice to meet you. The girl got to her feet and to do the same, and had walked toward him. Perfect. Takahiro took a few steps back while he talked with the girl, one eye on his friends. 

Suddenly Hajime poured the water over Tooru’s head just as Issei had gotten closer to get a good shot. Takahiro pulled the girl back to keep her from getting splashed. Tooru tensed so hard so fast that Takahiro thought he was going to pass out, and the gasp Tooru took was loud. 

“You bastard!” Tooru shouted jumping to his feet, running after Hajime who was now trying to dodge him.

“This has been the ice bucket challenge,” Issei smirked into the camera right as he shut it off.

“I hate you all!” Tooru snapped. “I thought we were friends!”

“Tooru, are you okay?” Fumiko asked, hands covering her mouth.

“We are your friends! That’s why we did this!” Takahiro laughed. 

“You guys are so mean to me!”

“What are friends for?” Hajime asked trying to keep from falling on the ground with how hard he was laughing. Tooru’s face turned from anger to that little smile and chuckle he did when he planning something. 

“Aw! I love you guys!” He pounced on Hajime, soaking him in the ice cold water on his clothes. 

“Holy shit, that’s cold!” Hajime tried to push him away. “Get off of me.”

“And you, Mattsun!” 

Issei tried to run, but it was too late. He hissed at the cold water seeping through his clothing as he tried to pry himself from his friend’s grip. Tooru ran to Takahiro, jumping on him piggyback style. Takahiro tried to pull him off, but the boy hung on until he was satisfied with how wet he’d gotten him. Then Fumiko who shrieked, and pushed him back. 

“What exactly are you doing?” She crossed her arms over her chest, staring daggers at him. 

“Oh...um...sorry. I got caught up in it all?” Tooru rubbed the back of his head, averting his eyes. 

“I’m going home.” She stood on her tiptoes, picking him on the cheek before walking away, giving dirty looks to each individual boy. 

Silence fell over the group as they watched her leave, all laughter pausing for a moment, only to erupt again among the trio. Tooru glared at him. 

“You know you have to donate three hundred yen now, right?” Hajime smirked, throwing his arms around Tooru’s shoulders. 

“What?!” Tooru shrieked. 

“It’s for research,” Issei smirked. “We all did it. It’s your turn.” 

“I think he can donate less since it’s the rules if you get it dumped on you, you pay less,” Takahiro chimed in. 

“Bullshit. Tooru, you have to pay four hundred. I totally forgot about the rules,” Hajime said. 

“Aaaand the rules say you have to buy us all ramen.” 

“Oh nice, Makki.” Issei held out his hand to high five Takahiro. 

“Hey! No! Not after you did that to me!” Tooru pushed Hajime away. “Rude!” 

“If you don’t, we’ll be forced to do it again,” Issei said, holding his hands up to the side. 

“...Fine. But I’m going to change first!” 

He stormed toward his house, leaving his friends standing there, laughing. This was a pretty good prank after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
